This invention relates to cameras. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel shutter mechanism, a novel film cassette and a wrist camera incorporating the shutter mechanism and the film cassette.
The camera art has reached a high level of sophistication. Consequently, many cameras are expensive, relatively fragile and expensive to repair. Shutter mechanisms, among other parts of these sophisticated cameras, suffer these disadvantages. Film cassettes are available for some of these cameras but are not as simple and compact as might be desired. For one thing, these film cassettes must incorporate storage and take-up spools for a roll of film. Moreover, despite all the sophistication in the camera art, a simple, inexpensive wrist camera has not heretofore been provided.
The objects of the present invention include the providing of a shutter mechanism, a film cassette and a wrist camera which overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.